Christmas With Derek
by Lilly Rae
Summary: Ah! Christmas, a time of good tidings,love,miracles,and happiness,with the spirit of hope,joy,and..."You are such a...a fun sucker!"yelled Derek at his stepsister,Casey ...and apparently the spirit of rry Christmas for the McDonald-Verturi [Abandoned]


**-Christmas With Derek- Chapter One**

By: Lilly Rae

I'm a believer in Christmas all year long. And that includes Christmas Dasey Fics! I have a few, okay, only two, author's notes strewn in here. Seriously people. keep your minds out of the gutter(or in if you like) when you're reading. lol. I just love these two together. Also this will probably involve some Lizwin in here so watch out. I admit it, the Title sucks. Give me an idea for a new one please. Best idea (in my opinion) will go up with the next chapter.

---------------------

Ah! Christmas, a time of good tidings, love, miracles, and happiness, with the spirit of hope, joy, and...

"You are suck a-a....a fun sucker!" yelled Derek at his stepsister, Casey.

....and apparently the spirit of fun-sucking. [AN: Get your head out of the gutter!] Welcome to Christmas with the McDonald-Verturi's, their fifth Christmas together, in fact. It was early morning on Christmas Eve and all was calm...

"I. AM NOT. A. FUN-SUCKER! DER-EK! At least I'm not you, _sucking-face_ with every brainless blonde haired bimbo that walks past!" Case shot back, slamming her hands down on the table as she jumped up from her seat, glaring over at her stepbrother who was also standing in a similar position.

...or rather, not so calm, at least not between those two nineteen years-olds. You see, the two were talking with the rest of their joined family about who was going to go buy the Christmas tree: Nora & George, George & Derek, or Casey & Derek. Or at least they _had_ been talking about it, before Edwin cracked a dirty joke, sending Casey into a tirade about how Derek had corrupted Edwin, and Derek say that Casey was a fun-sucker. [AN: seriously people, I know what you're thinking right now. Bad peoples!]

Nora looked from her daughter to her stepson. "That's it! If you two can't get along while you're here visiting for the first time since you guys left for college, then how can you get along long enough to go get us a tree, in the woods, armed with an ax?! George and I will get the tree while you two help Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti with the rest of the decorations," she ordered, standing up and giving the two a stern look.

The two college students shrunk back, sitting down again. Nora smiled.

"Now that's much better. So, we're gonna need to get going now since we put off getting the tree so long. Honestly, I don't know what we were thinking, putting it off until Christmas Eve. Any ways, we might not be back until late, so we won't be around to help with the redt of the decorations. DO you think you guys can handle it?" Nora said with a look of doubt on her face.

"Nora, really, if two sixteen year-olds, two nineteen year-olds, and a ten year-old can't get this house decorated with time to spare, then I'll eat some of those God awful cream soda cookies that Lizzie made for the book club that one time," George joked, putting his arms around his wife's shoulders.

Nora sighed and nodded. "Just don't kill each other, it is Christmas after all," she said grabbing her coat as George threw on his own and grabbed the keys to their car.

"We won't let them, Mom, don't worry. Me and Ed will make sure to keep any potentially lethal objects that could be used as weapons away from Derek and Casey," Lizzie said jokingly as their parents left, finally.

Marti jumped up, grabbing hold of Derek and Casey's hands, who had both finally cooled off from their little spat. "Come on, Casey. And Smerek. We're gonna need you to get the heavy decorations out from the attic!" the ten year-old said, pulling the two along with her as she ran up the stairs, Edwin and Lizzie laughing at Derek and Casey's expense. And when Derek, Casey, and Marti disappeared up the stairs, they flopped down onto the couch, Lizzie turning to her step-sib'.

"This is gonna be one long Christmas, isn't it?" she said and Edwin nodded with a sigh.

-------------------

SO that's it for the first chapter. Review and you get a new chapter. I actually intend on ending this one. I'm sorry if my chapters are short, that's just the only way I can actually get a chapter out most of the time these days.


End file.
